pgideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Shockwave
* * * |type = Special |grade = |released =14.2.0 - Pixel Gun 3D 4.2.0 - Pixel Gun World |efficiency/_damage =14 |fire_rate =83 |capacity =12/24 (3 shots fired/trigger pull) |mobility =100 |accuracy =High |range =Short |upgrades =Shockwave Up1 |theme =Police/scientific themed |supported_maps = |cost =183 |level_required =Level 12 |caption1 = The created with MagicaVoxel.}} The is a Special weapon added in the 14.2.0 update for Pixel Gun 3D and 4.2.0 for Pixel Gun World as part of the Cops and Criminals update. It can be upgraded to the Shockwave Up1. Appearance The weapon is mainly light grey, with a light grey handle frame, body, and barrel. The handle has a red trigger and is connected to the body of the weapon. The body is grey, with many parts on the side, and a energy canister mounted on the bottom and a black handle on top. The barrel is grey with a black border on the sides, it has a green sound wave decal on the sides of the weapon. It has a concave end, which has a light green interior with a green 'X'. When fired, it launches a slightly invisible sound wave at a somewhat quick speed, before erupting. Strategy It does moderate damage, and a fairly low fire rate, but with an average capacity and mobility. Tips * Use this to disorientate groups of enemies by flanking them, then firing several volleys at them. * Equip a high mobility weapon when moving to another position. * Use this to weaken opponents and leave them vulnerable, then finish them off. * Use this to slow down mobile targets. * If possible, try taking the knockback to your advantage by attacking enemies near death falls. Counters * Attack at long range. * Take the mobility to your advantage, and quickly flank around the user with a melee weapon and slice him/her. * If hit by the sound wave, quickly rocketjump out of the way until the effects wear off. Attributes Multiple Shots Knockback: Sends enemies back from a distance when hit. Area Damage: Blast radius is minimal, comparable to the Plasma Rifle's. Stuns Target: Stuns enemies when hit, slightly slowing down their movement speed and their turning speed for 3 seconds. Upgrades Shockwave Up1 Theme Police/scientific theme Supported Maps * Pool Party * Area 52 Labs Weapon Setups Use this to weaken opponents then switch to a Primary weapon to finish them off. Trivia * According to its weapon files, it stuns targets by violently shaking their internal organs and bone structure via a sonic pulse. It has also been stated that death of the target can occur by continuous blasts. ** This can explain how the weapon can kill enemies, despite being engineered to be non-lethal. ** Also it its weapon files, it was first deployed upon a group of protesters in front of the Centurion Armament headquarters after their controversy in the Middle East. Local police reported that it managed to incapacitate 20 protesters with 3 blasts, with only minor injuries and side effects, such as dizziness, vomiting, nausea, and cuts and scrapes. Category:Weapons Category:Special Category:Knockback Category:Multiple Shots Category:Area Damage Category:Stuns Targets Category:Themed